1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recombinant DNA having inserted therein a gene coding for homoserine kinase, to bacteria carrying the recombinant DNA and to processes for producing L-threonine and L-isoleucine using the bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Among the enzymes participating in the formation of L-threonine and L-isoleucine, the enzyme homoserine kinase (hereinafter referred to as "HK") is an enzyme which catalyzes the formation of phospho-homoserine from L-homoserine, an intermediate in the formation of L-threonine or L-isoleucine.